The clichéd lifestyle of us
by thefrogwhisperer
Summary: Amidst over 1K HP fanfics, hopefully you'll read this one. We're your usual magical orphaned girls who pay rent by working in a diner. Sometimes I just HATE how dumb that sounds. Honestly, It's not that simple. Rated T for language but that'll probably change.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter one: the beginning

ASTRID

My mind woke up before my body. I laid in the bed, thinking "I should really get up." The heat of the girls was surrounding me and their breathing motivated me to open my eyes, only to have them sting from the sunlight pouring in. I sat up in bed and right away noticed Camila standing next to the window, looking out.

"Whazzit?" I mumble. "Something is amiss." she whispered. I sighed and looked at the others. Weddy was snoring softly, Melody was hanging halfway off the bed and Angela was hugging her arm tightly. On my other side, Anne and Ben (Ben is a _girl_. _Sheesh._) were sleeping almost completely covered by the comforter. Only their noses were visible, poking out so they could breathe. After checking on them, I felt the back of my head. A giant rats' nest, as usual. I dug out my wand and performed a simple spell.

CAMILA

God, Astrid. As usual, I have to explain everything *snickers*. For one thing, I am _not_ some weirdo who looks out windows all the time. We actually have a very pretty city view, and something WAS odd in the air that day.

So what should I explain first. Oh, well, you don't even know who we are yet (fail, Astrid, fail.) Okay, so I'll start with me. I, Camila, have long caramel brown hair (that I usually put in a braid.) and purplish eyes. I also have toasty-colored skin, because Iyam from some weird country. I like nature, AND the city, shoes, and cream cheese. Who next? Weddy, I guess. Weddy isn't actually her real name, It's Wendiliana. Yep. We called her many different names at first, but Angela started calling her Weddy and never stopped, so we adapted it.

She has honey-blonde hair cut shoulder-length (she cuts all of our hair). She also has lots of freckles and bright green eyes. She likes dancing, flowers, and overalls. She's like your average country girl, but in the city.

ASTRID

If you're going to steal my journal at least write in it properly. You haven't explained our incredibly clichéd lifestyle yet.

Yep, we're your usual magical orphaned girls who pay rent by working in a diner. Sometimes I just HATE how dumb that sounds. Honestly, It's not that simple.

In the beginning...there was me, Camila, and Weddy at st. Barbara's home for orphaned children, where we did chores and read the bible. It was a hard knock life for us...until we found an old plastic bin in the back of the building containing three thick books-Magic for year 3, Spells-an Illustrated Guide, and Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them. Magic for year 3 was a bit difficult to read, but it told us all we needed to know. Apparently wizards and witches existed, and we were muggles...or so we thought. As we read and read some more, we followed our instincts and crafted wands for ourselves. Mine was a carved toilet plunger handle with some wolf claws (Don't even ask how I found those), Camilas was a thick pencil with the lead removed and clay on both sides with OLD (we found it in the attic and the label was so oxidized the only recognizable words were "cinnamon" and "were") powder stuff inside, and Weddy's was part of a chair with strings of her baby blanket in it (hey-it works). We eventually learned enough to become notable witches. Until the one fateful night when the orphanage burned down, and we had to find out how to live on the streets.


	2. Chapter 2: wait what's going on

Chapter two: wait what's going on

Tuesday

WEDDY

Uhm, hi. It's Weddy. I found your journal and found Camila's writing so I thought I'd write an entry too. Are you going to finish your story? Oh well, I guess I'll write some more of it.

Those years on the street were probably the worst 775 days of my life. Yes, I counted them up. We relied on each other fully. Oh, yeah, we had fights. Big ones. But we always huddled under the battered raglan blankets the hobo on the street corner got us from the Baptist church together in the end. Of course we wished it could be better. We felt sorry for ourselves and wallowed in self doubt. There were suicide attempts, even. It was bad.

It was, until we met the others.

Melody was the first. She unfortunately lived in one of the more worse households around town, and we met her while walking next to the highway. She was a shocking sight at first- a scraggly Asian girl, only about twelve at the time, carrying a duffel bag with candy bars and a few clothes and toiletries. But the weirdest part was her knotted maroon hair that swung around her elbows. She explained her situation to us-she had run away from home and shoplifted a lot of stuff from the closest Wal-mart. But now She was tired and scared. So we shared an almond joy as we walked next to the passing cars, talking. After that, we had sort of a mental meeting and decided she could at least stay with us. One rule among homeless people is once you walk along a highway with someone, you form some kind of bond. Little did we know that Melody would live with us for years to come.

Next in the group came Anne and Ben. One day, you were, as you told it, out busking when Anne, a lithe African-American girl with rather fluffy black hair, shot out from the alley and stole you hat, then ran away. Then Ben came out and apologized, then ran after her. Half an hour later, the two were back, Ben dragging Anne over to you. Anne then grudgingly apologized, swearing under her breath after each sentence, then finally asking if there was anything she could do "to make up for being an asshole." and you told her she (and her friend) could busk with you until you earned more than the $5.00 she stole.

But they stayed even after you'd earned ten whole dollars (the most you'd ever gotten before). So you invited them over to our alley for a dinner of dry ramen and dinner mints. And we had a meeting, and decided they could stay if they wanted to.

they did.

The first thing I noticed about them was Anne's afro of hair and the large pink birthmark over Bens eye. But despite our differences, we found out more about each other. Bens full name was Bernadette and Anne had insomnia. Together, they had been abandoned in a dumpster after being born in two different high school bathrooms on the same day. They were switched around in foster homes until one day they just...ran away.

We were a weird bunch, sure. But we found out the real meaning of weird when we met Angela.


	3. Chapter 3: Angela

Chapter three: Angela

Wednesday (good idea by the way)

ASTRID

Weddy! You're writing again! Yay! I like the way you use words. Unlike Camila. Grr.

So I'll continue on.

As I remember it, we met Angela the day after Christmas. And we were sort of happy, sort of sad. Happy, bcoz we were getting more food than usual (we actually eat fruitcakes), and sad because...well, we didn't have a Christmas. Yeah, we were our own family by then, but I mean, a _real_ Christmas with a tree and fairy lights and ginger bread cookies.

Also, we were cold. Freezing to the bone.

And then one fateful night, while crunching in the snow along some railroad tracks, we reached the station. And there was a train there

And what do you think we did? We're homeless after all. That's what we do. When you see a train, you get on it.

CAMILA

Ooh story time! My turn.

What I remember about the train was that it had everything we needed. Warmth, food, and most of all; company (we were pretty much sick of each other by then).

The memory of that train car is one I'm very fond of. There were five people there with their own little areas. Nearby was an old Chinese lady who was wearing all red and purple and had lanterns lit around her talking on an old iphone, a ragged looking man with layers of clothes, a little girl of about nine sitting next to him with unnaturally red frizzy hair, and a tall skinny guy sleeping on a crate, holding something that looked suspiciously like a cross between a screwdriver and a dead glowworm. We shuffled in quietly and tried not to wake the guy up or get noticed. But as always, we were. As the train lurched to a start, The old ragged man looked at us suspiciously and then walked over to us. He asked, like it was the normallest thing in the world, "Are you girls magic?"

The first thing I thought was "He smells like sawdust". Then I thought "is he on/talking about drugs?" Luckily Anne and Astrid (the two outgoing a's) jumped in. "Why yes." "How didja know?". The man tilted his head. "Lucky guess. Listen. My granddaughter here is at that age when she is seeking adventure. I'm an old man, I have no where to go. You see what I'm going at here?"

"Well, let's meet her." Weddy chirped, a little too strained-sounding. The girl with the red hair walked over quietly after hearing that. She introduced herself, whispering the whole time. Her name was Angela, and she had been doing magic since she was five. She even had a real wand. It was apple tree wood and unicorn hair. She showed us a few accios, and then waited patiently while we had a mental meeting.

"Of course you can come with us!" we finally squealed, waking up the guy on the crate and giving Angela a giant smile.

WEDDY

Thanks Astrid. Nice job Camila. I'll continue.

The rest of the ride was wonderful. We bonded with Angela, the red and purple lady let us take pictures with her phone, and the guy (who's name was John Smith) told us really great stories.

And then the train stopped...


	4. Chapter 4: the letter

chapter four: the letter

Thursday

ASTRID

I'm going to condense the ending of this story of our life because IT'S ANGELAS 11TH BIRTHDAY.

So yeah, we got off the train and just so happened to step into a place called Dot's Orange and Cream, which is a cross between an Applebee's and a retro diner. We just stepped in to get a few cups of (hopefully free) water. A waitress with neon blue hair in a messy bun and a few piercings came over in a red-striped apron, looking oddly patriotic. "Hi! my name's Dot." Then she started to giggle. "No It's isn't. I just have to tell you that. It's really Melody." I looked over at _our_ Melody, who was smiling wide. "That's my name too." she whispered. The waitress raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well, I guess to be less confusing, you should just call me by my fake name. So ladies, what would you like today?" Camila whispered " a home." under her breath, and Dot heard. "You gals are homeless...?"

And maybe it was the exhaustion, the dimly-lit, cozy, bustling atmosphere of the diner, or the sincere look in Dot's eyes that made me spill out our whole story, magic and all. Dot nodded through the whole thing, then said "I'll be right back." and left our table. Anne turned to me. "What'd you just do?! We'll be kicked out, or...or worse...!" The others just looked at me. I felt awful. Then Dot came back, and long story short, there was a totally vacant room upstairs that we could live in if we helped around the diner. And that's where we are at this time. And that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go celebrate with the girls. Bye.

CAMILA

I'm freaking out right now. I can't believe this. An hour ago, we were laughing with Angela eating a small chocolate pie Ben bought with busking money when a small owl just swooped down and dropped a letter at Astrid's feet. We quickly opened the slightly oily envelope, and it basically said something like this...

Dear Orphans of Liberosis Street,

You've been causing lots of trouble with magic. And now that Angela is of eligible age to attend our school, you can go. Transportation to it will arrive at 12 am tomorrow. You cannot decline this offer, because it is keeping you out of wizard jail or whatever. More information will be given when you arrive.

Cheers!

Hogwarts

Lots of screaming and spazzing followed (but not too loud, because the diner was still open). This meant we were finally going to be able to do magic more...officially. Hogwarts is in _Britain_, people. OH MY FLUCKING GAWD, We're going to a magic school in Britain!

Friday

WEDDY

Just yesterday, we were underage, orphaned waitresses, and now we're students at a posh magic academy. I feel slightly sick, to be honest. But there's no turning back now. Our

bags are packed, we've said a tearful goodbye to Dot, and are now waiting in an alleyway for our transportation. Much more later, hopefully.


End file.
